The invention relates to drilling systems and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for installing fasteners using a pilot hole. In some circumstances in order to properly install a fastener such as a screw a pilot hole is drilled using a drill bit to an appropriate depth and diameter as specified for the fastener being installed. The fastener is then driven into the predrilled hole. The drilling of the hole and the driving of the fastener may be accomplished using a power tool such as a rotary drill or impact rotary drill.